Love Will Find A Way
by dragonlover980
Summary: What happens when Raven finally realizes that she loves Beast Boy after a kiss goodnight on her cheek? How will she show her feelings? And what happens when a certin Boy Wonder realizes his feelings for her a little too late, and tries to deny his feeling
1. Feelings Starting To Show

**Note: **I Do not own the Titans. I only own Robin. Anyway, I will try to work on this story a soon as I can with school, and stuff going on please bare with me!

Feelings Showing

The team was just getting in from an exhausting battle against Hive Five when Robin decided to take everybody out for dinner at their favorite pizza place. Raven ordered the veggies, Starfire ordered the pineapple with cheese, Beast Boy shared some of Raven's pizza, while Cyborg and Robin ordered the meat lovers. "Gosh, I am exhausted!" groaned Beast Boy as they walked into the living room he admittedly landing on the couch. Starfire brought out some sweet candies along with popcorn, horror,comedy,romance, and some chick flicks. "Beast Boy, go see if Raven wants to join us for movies." said Robin as Beast Boy nodded knowing that her answer would be a no. He walked through the halls till he finally reached her door knocking a couple of times. "Raven? I know you don't like me bothering you.. But, Robin was wondering if," she opened the door enough so her could see her face. "What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked as she swallowed hard for a moment.

"Robin was wondering if you wanted to watched some movies with us." He said as he looked at the ground some. Raven stood there thinking for a minute. "Maybe here in a little while," she said "Let me finish meditating, and I'll be there in a little while." Beast Boy grinned nodding. "Awesome!" he ran down the hall as Raven smiled softly shaking her head some. "Boys.." she shut her door sitting cross-legged on her bed once more while listening to Thirty Seconds To Mars "The Kill". She found listening to music while meditating was easier for her to focus her energy, and relax more. She closed her eyes as she began to chant the words she knew so well. "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos." after a few minutes Beast Boy came back to Raven's door knocking on it. "Raven we are watching your favorite horror movie!" She turned off her stereo her door sliding open. She walked out of her room swiftly the living room doors making a "clunk" noise a waring everyone of Raven's presence. "Raven come on sit on the couch!" said Beast Boy as he scooted over so she could sit down. Raven quietly walked over the couch sitting beside of Beast Boy watching the movie.

A couple of hours later into the movie everyone fell asleep besides Beast Boy and Raven who were too interested in the movie. Raven's hand accidentally touched Beast Boy's as they both blushed. "I'm sorry Rae." said Beast Boy a little nervous as she blushed nodding. "It's okay." she kept her hand next to his as he smiled some. About the time when Raven was going to her room Beast Boy ran down the hall, "Raven," she stopped at her door staring at him. "What Beast Boy?" he stopped for a minute catching his breath. "I just.. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about what happened." she blushed softly. "Its alright Beast Boy..Well, it's late. We should be going to sleep.. We have practice tomorrow." He leaned up to her having the courage to finally do what he had been wanting to do forever, he kissed her on the cheek. "Night Rae.. Sweet dreams." He walked off with a smile leaving Raven there shocked and surprised. The next morning Raven was wide awake by six o' clock that morning. She yawned stretching deciding to go downstairs, and fix herself some herbal tea. She quietly walked down the stairs passing through the living room going into the kitchen. She fixed a kennel of water putting it on the stove waiting for it to warm up.

As soon as she heard the kennel go off, she put some water into a mug then adding her herbal flavor she sat down on the couch drinking it slowly waking up. _'Did Beast Boy really kiss my cheek last night?' _ she thought to herself wondering if it was a dream or not. Yes, she did have to admit the fact that she did have feelings for the green teen, but she would never have the chance to express them in a simple way like he could because her powers would go haywire. After an hour of meditating she finally got in ideal how to express her feelings toward Beast Boy. She walked up to her room passing Robin along the way. "Hey Rae, how long have you been up?" "About an hour," she replied. "finally getting up?" he nodded as he scratched the top of his neck. "Are you coming to practice later today?" she nodded. "I'll try to." he walked off as she entered her room the door closing behind her. She grabbed her black one hundred and fifty page notebook, along with a pencil and began to write down what she wanted to say.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Hello. You are probably asleep right now, but there is something really important I need to tell you.. Since I cannot prove it like you did last night I decided to write this. Last night, when you kissed me on the cheek did you really mean it? Because, if you did.. I feel the same way about you. I've always liked you, but it has taken me a long time to figure out I love you. Please write me back when you can so I'll know if it's true._

_Love,_

_Raven _

She read over it a few times happy with the way it came out. Raven was never really good at expressing her emotion's. So she hoped this would help. She folded it into a rectangle as she wrote _"Beast Boy" _ on the front of it. She walked to Beast Boy's door sliding it under the door. At that time Beast Boy was getting dressed when he seen a note slide under his door. _' What's this?' _ he thought seeing his name on the front of it. He opened it quickly reading it. His heart skipped a beat reading the note. He had never known that Raven had felt that way for him. It made him feel so happy, and he knew he had to write her back so she'd know it's true love.

_Dear Raven, _

_Hey. I was just getting dressed when I got your note. Yes, I do love you, and when I kissed you on your cheek I meant it. I've always loved you because you are different. In your way you make me feel feelings I've never felt before. I love you too Raven, just seeing you get hurt tears my world apart. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out my feelings for you.. I love you, not Terra. Well, I'm going down to the living room to grab something to eat, and play a couple of video games. Hopefully, you'll be down there too. _

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

_P.S You're beautiful in purple. _

Beast Boy read over his note satisfied with it he folded it the same way Raven did writing her name on the front of it also. He walked passed her door quietly sliding the note under her door Cyborg coming along seeing him slip something under her door. "Beast Boy, man what are you doing?" Beast Boy quickly stood up scratching the back of his neck. "Um, I was giving Raven a letter to tell her that.. Starfire wanted to know if she'd go shopping with her today!" Cyborg cocked a brow knowing Beast Boy wasn't telling the truth. "Awe man Cy come on! Do I really have to tell you what I was doing?" Cyborg crossed his arms and nodded. "Spill it Beast Boy." while they were walking downstairs to the living room he explained how he got the letter from Raven, and how she told him to write her back so she could see if he loved her or not. "Cyborg please, don't tell the others. I don't want to screw this up." Beast Boy looked at the ground as Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Hey.. Don't worry man. I won't say a word. You've felt this way for her for a long time. There is no way I'm messing this up."

Beast Boy grinned happily as they went into the kitchen to get something to eat seeing Raven in there. Raven softly blushed as Beast Boy smiled softly walking over to her whispering in her ear _"_ There's a note in your room." Raven nodded. "I'll check it later." she walked into the living room meditating in front of the windows. "Friend Raven, may I join you?" asked Starfire as Raven opened one eye, closing it, and nodding. "Sure." After there meditation Raven went up to her room seeing the note in her floor. She quickly picked it up anxiously reading it. _"He does love me!" _she thought excitedly as two light bulbs busted in the living room. Robin rushed up to Raven's door knocking on it. "Raven are you okay? Two light bulbs just busted." he asked concerned as she put the note away in her computer desk drawer opening her bedroom door so he could see her face. "Yes Robin, I'm fine. I just had a bad thought when I was meditating." she replied as he nodded. "If you say so Rae," Robin walked off as Raven shut her bed room door starting to write Beast Boy back.

A/N: So.. How was the first chapter? That's one of the longest chapters I've wrote! Yay! That makes me happy! Well, the next chapter will try to be as good. Please read and review.


	2. To The Beat Of My Heart

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I've been informed about some little mistakes I have made in the first chapter so this time if I do make any mistakes please tell me thanx! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yea, there is going to be some OCC I am sorry about that. I am only thirteen, but as for helping me out. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

The Beat Of My Heart & The Drunken Star

A couple of weeks passed, as Raven and Beast Boy began to get closer. The more closer they got, the more jealous Robin had gotten. Of course, he had feelings for Starfire but Raven had always been there for him in his worst of times. Even though he never admitted it, he had always been close to Raven. One day, while Robin was pounding on his punching bag Beast Boy came into the gym to ask Robin for advice. "Hey dude, do you got a sec?" he asked as Robin nodded breathing heavy standing in front of Beast Boy. "What is it Beast Boy?" said Robin as he grabbed a towel getting all the sweat off his face. Beast Boy's heart began to beat faster as he thought about the advice he needed from Robin. "Robin.. Raven and I have been getting close lately," "And?" Robin interrupted. "I was wondering if you think I should ask her out.." Beast Boy said as he stared at his feet. It hit Robin like a ton of bricks. _'I knew this was going to happen' _Robin thought as he made a fake smile to Beast Boy. He had to make up an excuse, fast. And he knew it.

"Beast Boy.. You know how Raven's emotions are.. You might just want to be friends for now. I mean, you don't want to rush into anything." Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, you make it sound like we're getting married!" Robin fake chuckled with him. "Yea,yea.. I did, didn't I?" Beast Boy nodded as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, I'm going to go ask her.. As for her emotions.. I'll tell her she doesn't have to answer right now. Maybe later." Beast Boy walked out of the gym the door shutting behind him. Robin banged his fist against the wall as he lowered his head. "What am I going to do?.. He is going to ask her, and I didn't find out my feelings for her until later this week. Beast Boy has loved her forever, no matter how much my jealousy gets involved.. I'm gonna have to let this path take it's course." Cyborg accidentally walked in on Robin while he was talking to himself hearing everything Robin had said. "Robin, what did you say?" asked Cyborg Robin turning around quickly hearing Cyborg. "Nothing Cyborg. Just thinking about a plan for our practice today." Cyborg nodded. "Riight." Cyborg walked out of the gym. Beast Boy was sitting with Raven on the roof there hands laced together as they stared into each other's eyes. "Um.. Raven, I was wondering if -" Cyborg came up to the roof at that exact time. "Bb, we have to talk." Beast Boy looked at him. "Can't this wait till later?" he asked as Cyborg shook his head. Beast Boy stared at Raven kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back I promise." she nodded as he walked off talking to Cyborg on the other side of the tower.

"Cyborg, this better be important, I was getting ready to ask Raven if she'd be my girlfriend." said Beast Boy a little annoyed. "Beast Boy, Robin is jealous of you and Raven. I walked in on him in the gym talking to his self telling himself that no matter how jealous he is, he has to let this path go its course. He loves.. Raven." Beast Boy let out a low growl. "He loves Raven!" he yelled in a soft whisper. Cyborg nodded, "Sorry dude.." Beast Boy made a fist. "I gotta ask Raven if she'll be mine so Robin won't take her from me." He walked to go talk to Raven. "Rae.. Will you please.. Be mine? You don't have to answer now you can answer -" she put her finger on his lips. "Yes," "Oh come on Rae please give me a-" he paused. "Wait.. You said Yes?" Raven nodded. His heart began to pound as he pulled her into a tight embrace. A soft, and warm one.

She smiled softly happy with her choice. Starfire came to the roof accidentally hitting the door that was suppose to be open. "Friend Raven, are you alright? There are two of you?" Cyborg laughed. "I mean.. Raven, are you okay? The microwave exploded, and my popcorn went every where." Raven nodded. "Y..Yea, I'm okay." she said trying to hold back a laugh as Beast Boy hit the ground laughing. (A/N: Sorry I had to put that in there! I thought it was funnier than crap.) As soon as Starfire left the roof everybody started laughing including Raven. Beast Boy wiped the tears from his eyes as Cyborg stood there. "Oops, I could've left the door open." Beast Boy started laughing again this time twice as hard.

The rest of the day Raven and Beast Boy snuggled on the couch watching Television, and playing video games. Raven of course, didn't play. She just sat there reading a book looking up every few minutes. Earlier that day, Beast Boy had talked to Cyborg about asking out Raven. Cyborg had told him to listen to his heart. Beast Boy was glad he did too. Just recently, Starfire had found out about Alcohol from Blackfire who had just recently given Starfire some of it, and she enjoyed it. Nobody had told her about the effects after the drinking. Starfire floated into the living room like normal her words a little slurred. "Haaay guyyz.." she waved drunkly as Beast Boy hid his face in a pillow laughing. "Umm Starfire, are you alright?" asked Raven once again holding back a laugh. "why yes Raven, I just had a drink of a drink called Vodka.." said Starfire as she hit the kitchen wall, stumbling into the floor head butting the refrigerator.

Raven couldn't help it then when Starfire hollered from her drunken state "I'm okayyyy hay..." Starfire steadily got up walking to her room tripping up the stairs accidentally hitting her door as it opened. "Ohh... Thats what that button does.." she said drunkly.

A/N: Lmao! Okay, I'm sorry I had to put a drunken Starfire in there! I mean admit it! That was pretty funny, and I've always wanted to see Starfire drunk! Well.. Please R & R. Sorry this chapter is so short I've got school and crap going on.. So please bare with me.


End file.
